


事与愿违

by Bloodogma



Series: 麦藏 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: PWP/NTR/ABO简单来说就是麦克雷NTR源氏的故事
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 麦藏 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874314
Kudos: 13





	事与愿违

这几个月来，岛田半藏的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化。

自从他面目全非的弟弟死而复生之后跑去花村的岛田府邸和他打了个照面后，他仿佛也如释重负一般放下了许多陈年的旧恨遗仇。

就像他给弟弟烧过的最后一柱祭香，在空气中氤氲袅绕，归于灰烬。

他是个OMEGA，这对于一个一手遮天的黑道世家来说是绝不能公之于众的秘密，而讽刺的是，他的弟弟源氏却是个ALPHA。

源氏从小敬爱憧憬他，两人即便屡次年轻气盛，情欲当头，但都始终没有标记结合过。

直到后来生死相隔，一去不返。

在三十八岁时，他失而复得他的弟弟，也为迷途的人生找到了归宿——他加入了新守望先锋。

这里边聚集着全世界的最优秀最顶尖的人类战士，但不可否认的是这些人在半藏看来有不少的怪胎。

特别是那个看起来带着些美国佬特有的吊儿郎当有点讨人厌的牛仔。

他第一次和所有队友会面时，出于礼貌的握手照面，所有人都礼数到位而友好。

唯独那压低了帽檐叼着根雪茄的牛仔用右手握紧了他的手掌，僵持了十几秒都没有放开的意思。

杰西的蓝眼睛像是蓝玻璃瓶里汽水升起的泡泡，映着背后小镇的晚霞，折射出奇妙的光彩。

半藏的剑眉挑了挑，不知面前看起来和自己年龄相仿的美国男人是在挑衅还是别有意图。

即便在其他人眼中看来，肌肉虬实，留着胡茬，鬓发灰白的日本武士，并不是个易于掌握的OMEGA。

所以一般也不会有人敢对他有所企图。

他虽然坚持了几十年服用抑制剂，在一般的ALPHA面前都并不会有任何负面反应，毕竟他是如此所向披靡的一个武士。

唯独被那个叫杰西·麦克雷的家伙盯上时，让他有种背后发寒的感觉，生理性的战栗并不像心理上如此好战胜，那是本能注定的劫数。

岛田半藏力所能及的便是离那美国佬远一些，再远一些。

然而事与愿违，才加入团队两个月不到，他便被派遣和麦克雷以及其他四人一起去66号公路执行任务。

反对向来无效，况且他也没有什么理由可以用来支撑自己的不满。

半藏虽然时隔数年再和弟弟重逢，两人之间间隙已深，却还是颇有当面默契地打了几炮，源氏的身体与从前有些变化，但并不影响性爱的进行，也同时免去了被标记的烦恼。

在出发前夕，半藏突然意识到自己的发情期将近，他只能祈祷房间分配可以把他和源氏分在一起，这也免去了些尴尬和不便。

然而事与愿违，在德克萨斯州沙漠公路边的一家小旅店，他抓阄抓到了一个讨嫌的名字。

杰西·麦克雷。

半藏将手里的纸团重新捏紧丢在了一旁，紧了紧自己的腰带往二楼走去，老朽的木楼梯被他沉重的脚步跺得摇摇欲坠，震出不少灰尘。

麦克雷看了看那纸团，嗤笑了声，嘴边的雪茄掉下些烟灰来，转身跟上了楼。

然而战斗总是来得令人猝不及防，众人还没把电视拍出信号来，任务指令便就位了。

一场速战速决的恶斗，对面的智械在一群强得令人发指的人类怪胎面前几乎不堪一击，但却有智械新增了自爆功能，炸了他们个猝不及防。

先遭殃的便是首当其冲的麦克雷，幸亏他用全机械的左手挡下了大部分的冲击，但他还是伤得不轻。

回到旅店后，齐格勒博士为麦克雷做了迅速的治疗，他的左手需要一些时间维修重装，而右手有些皮外伤并不影响用枪，但也不得不暂时缠上了绷带。

“嘿，你没事吧，需要我帮忙吗？”  
猎空摘下了脸上的护目镜，手里握着罐可乐友好地对麦克雷说。

“我腿还没断呢，你还是关心关心你的加速器吧。”

猎空不以为然地走开了。

其他队友都回了各自的房间整顿自检，唯独麦克雷却吃了个闭门羹。

他空着根胳膊，右手吊着绷带站在禁闭的房门前，面无表情地点了根雪茄，没有敲门的打算。

因为他听到了房里的动静。

那个目光阴鸷，声音低沉的日本男人发出的动静。

虽然模糊又隐约，他还是听到了半藏断断续续的呻吟，一如他平时的苦大仇深，隐忍不发，连做爱的声音都仿佛忍耐凌辱或是受刑一般。

让他猜猜，里面是谁。  
平日总是拒人千里之外的日本武士，和谁都没有多过三句话的交情，只有可能是他弟弟了。

噢他还不知道齐格勒给源氏做了这玩意出来。

等到麦克雷百无聊赖地抽完了一根雪茄，将还燃着火星的烟头丢在脚下碾灭的时候，房门终于开了。

源氏比他矮一点，见到他似乎有些惊愕，但还是礼貌的打了个照面后离开了。

麦克雷一身的烟味和血腥气，一进屋便看到了坐在床边擦弓的岛田半藏。

中年武士头也不抬地专心致志地擦着手里的机械弓，要不是知道他刚才在做什么，以及这满屋子抑制剂也挡不住的OMEGA信息素，麦克雷几乎都要相信他是个潜心苦修，四处流浪的忍者了。

半藏额前的刘海有些凌乱，比平时多了几缕，面色虽然如常，但麦克雷还是看清了他露出一半的胸膛上还肿着的乳尖，即便有竜纹也遮挡不住刚才进行过激烈性事的痕迹。

既然他看也不看麦克雷，那麦克雷便继续目不转睛地打量这个男人。他几乎能想象出半藏外裤下胡乱系好的兜裆布，遮掩着刚才被弟弟插得湿软的后穴。

“嘿，那是我的床。”

半藏听见美国男人被烟熏得有些沙哑的嗓音，抬起棕色的眼睛看了看他，冷哼了声，镇定自若地起身换了一边坐下。

说不定刚才这俩人还是在自己床上干了一发？

麦克雷笑了笑，鼻腔里都是半藏的味道，他能分辨出这是OMEGA发情将近的味道，但他却仍能忍受。

毕竟时机未到。

————

半藏不知道他们其他队友是不是也如此默契而尴尬，他和麦克雷在十几平的旅馆房间里各干各的事，沉默地没有半句交流，其实杰西还是没事会开个话头，但都被半藏单方面地忽略了。

直到岛田半藏去洗了个澡，热水淋在他身上，却仿佛激发挑衅了他体内的躁动，他几乎已经在发情的边缘了。

狭小陈旧的浴室里，周围的瓷砖都发黄了，但半藏无暇去关注这些无关紧要的东西，他感觉到水流过的每一寸肌肉都在留恋更多触摸，他的屁股已经开始怀念源氏的家伙了。

等到关了淋浴头时，他的屁股却关不掉水龙头一般往外淌着粘稠的透明液体，半藏抬起头看着镜中的自己，阳刚而英俊的脸庞上有些沧桑的沟壑，此刻却泛着莫名其妙的潮红。

“该死……”

他用粗糙的毛巾去擦自己的下身，仿佛极为厌恶这种生理反应，干硬的毛巾在他会阴处不停地来回摩擦，他力气很大，将自己的股间脆弱的软肉蹭得发红，但肛口却像在嘲笑挑衅他一般更为疯狂地往外涌着液体。

半藏咬着牙，伸手把额前荡下的濡湿刘海一把梳了回去，随手扯了一卷纸巾团了团塞进了自己的后穴中，想堵住那躁动的地方。

他刚打开浴室门便撞在了男人的胸膛上。

铺天盖地的ALPHA气味在一秒之中侵蚀淹没了他，令人窒息而致命的吸引让他生理性地剧烈兴奋起来，后穴中塞着的纸巾都快湿透了。

半藏下意识地推开面前的人，发现麦克雷一脸莫名其妙地望着他，男人下身裹着根浴巾，上身不着片缕，看来是准备洗澡的架势。

杰西具备一切美国男人的特质，他身材高大，比半藏高大半个头，身上体毛浓密，鼓胀强健的胸肌上都是茂密卷曲的棕色胸毛，一路蔓延到小腹一直深入到浴巾下的胯下。

他脸上覆着些剃须泡沫，但他自己却没有一只能用的手胜任这个差事。

他看着怒气冲冲，满面通红的日本武士，有些尴尬地开口：“半藏，你能帮我个忙吗？”

这个要求合理又毫无触犯之意，半藏想自己也不该过于敌对伙伴，但说实话，麦克雷身上的ALPHA气息实在太过浓郁，他现在只想尽量远离这个危险的家伙，以免自己失控往他的阴茎上坐。

“我没空。”  
半藏从牙缝里挤出句话来，用肩膀顶开面前的男人准备离开，却被麦克雷一把握住了双肩拉了回来，一路推搡着往厕所里退。

ALPHA的气息越来越浓烈，这绝不是个意外，麦克雷察觉到他在发情，这个该死的美国佬想操他。

半藏低吼一声，抬起手肘想攻击面前的男人。

“噢，噢，放轻松，哥们。”  
麦克雷声音里带了些笑意，轻而易举地挡住了只有平时五分之一力气的拳头，半搂半抱把半藏压在了镜框前。

“滚开，不要让我说第二次，不然你你就会死在下次任务前。”  
半藏的声音像沉闷的低吼，阴郁而暴躁。

杰西用单手制住他的双手，脸抵在半藏的鬓发旁，嗅着他身上还未散去的湿润的肥皂味。

“帮个小忙而已，你在怕什么，半藏。”  
麦克雷用下巴指了指镜框边的老式剃须刀，半藏后背的肌肤跟麦克雷浓密的胸毛摩蹭着，带着几分隐晦的性暗示。

“再说就算我走了，你怎么解决？”  
杰西痞气十足地笑了起来，伸出个指头去勾开半藏下身的浴巾。

一个猝不及防，白色的毛巾掉在了地上，下身暴露无遗的半藏怒吼道：“拿来你该死的手，不然我剁了他们。”

不过他现在发情已经渐入佳境，对一个如同杰西一般强大的ALPHA来说战力甚至不如个拿水枪的十岁小男孩。

“叫你弟弟过来？他可标记不了你，只能一遍又一遍干着你永远满足不了的屁股。”  
麦克雷脾气还是带着些从前的恶劣，或者说，他一直如此嚣张中带着些令人无法抵挡的魅力。

他说完还用下身顶了顶半藏饱满的臀缝，证明了自己并非吹嘘，他的确拥有分量不小的性器，如果他愿意，他能把任何一个人操得不省人事。

“不关你的事，我迟早要剁碎你的老二。”  
半藏虽然处境狼狈，却一如往常的凶狠不屈，咬牙切齿地威胁背后压着自己的高大男人。

麦克雷不以为然地拿起半藏放在一旁的头巾将因为发情而绵软的武士双手捆了个结实。

杰西又伸手摸索到半藏臀缝间夹着的纸巾，他饶有兴趣地继续用手指探入，从这武士的屁股里掏出团已经湿透的厕纸来，丢在地上发出了声黏腻的水声。

像是个被发现了偷藏的色情刊物的小男孩一般，岛田半藏无端地觉得羞耻极了，特别还是在一个讨人厌的家伙面前。

麦克雷惊叹般吹了声口哨，用两根手指扩开半藏湿软的肛门，看着里面没了阻碍的淫水源源不断地往外一波一波地淌。

这完美地说明了半藏在生理上有多么渴望身后的ALPHA，即便恶言连连，但他的确是想被麦克雷操的。

想被灌满精液，标记到最深处，被操得停止发情期为止。

“承认吧，半藏，你需要我。”  
麦克雷将手伸进湿热翕动的后穴中扩张搅动着，肠道似乎十分留恋这位不速之客，紧紧包裹着他手指所有的动作。

半藏上身趴在盥洗池上，发情的高热已经快要吞噬他的骄傲和神智了，精神告诉他拒绝背后危险的美国佬，但身体却极度渴望被ALPHA侵犯并且标记，仿佛在算这三十几年来的旧账。

“你真他妈地又热又紧，居然没有人标记你。”

“没有人敢……你想用你这条命试试……？”  
半藏即便认了命，却还是不死心地讨着嘴上的便宜，他喉咙里闷着低沉的讥笑，像是黑夜里的风声呼啸。

回答他的却是深插在屁股里的三只手指一个猛顶，精准地碾过他的前列腺。

半藏瞳孔一缩，张了张嘴却没叫出声音，下身硬得流着前列腺液的性器贴着冰凉水池磨蹭着。  
这奸诈的混蛋，手劲这么大还说没力气剃胡子。

“我愿意试试。”

麦克雷的气息喷洒在他耳边，抽出了手指，将满是半藏自己屁股里淫水的手掌放在他胸口的纹身上摩擦着，竜神的纹身上都是粘液，泛着淫靡的光。

半藏羞耻地不愿看，肿大的乳交却也被麦克雷一把揪住，带着些粘稠滑湿的淫水把玩着。他本来肌肉就发达健壮，乳头被该死的美国佬揪得深红肿大，仿佛女人的奶子一样。

“你他妈要干快干。”  
岛田半藏对他花样百出的前戏引发的快感感到羞耻和厌恶，仿佛在提醒自己是如何背叛自己和弟弟的身体约定一般。

“嘿，别急，做爱是件有趣的事，我该教教你。”  
麦克雷笑起来十分英俊而充满成熟男人的味道，是个OMEGA都不会拒绝他。

他把半藏推进浴缸中，用双腿顶开日本武士的结实大腿，半藏有些意乱情迷地任他摆布成双腿大开的模样。

半藏的身体有些男人味十足的伤疤，正是一个战士的证明，他身上每一块肌肉都和麦克雷一样具有极强的爆发力，这都归功于几十年如一日的练武与战斗。

作为黄种人，他的体毛并不浓密，对比起杰西来说。

麦克雷不怀好意地笑了笑，拿起手里的剃须刀将他身上为数不多的体毛都剃了个干净，连身下胯部的阴毛也没有放过。

中年武士的身体此刻已经彻底的光滑无毛，身下浅褐色的性器勃起贴在腹肌上不停地滴水，光滑的阴囊下是还在不断开合蠕动的深红肛门，在不到一个小时前，那儿才被源氏狠狠地干过，但这并不能满足他。

半藏大张着双腿，无意识地向始作俑者展示着自己私处的一切。

麦克雷解开浴巾，露出自己深红怒张的阴茎，他胯下的体毛也极为浓密。他单手扶着自己的阴茎在半藏的后穴入口处缓缓地磨擦着滴水的龟头。

半藏半睁着眼，往日如鹰一般锐利的眼神如今只有涣散的迷茫，他感觉到麦克雷火热的阳具在他下身戏弄一般顶弄着，含糊地骂了几句。

麦克雷准备再进一步了，他才顶入一个龟头，便被武士火热濡湿的肉穴热情地吮吸着，爽得他一个顶胯便将还在往外淌的淫水一同塞了回去。

他一手握着半藏的一只脚踝，将中年男人顶地大腿压向胸膛。

半藏双目猛睁，低声嘶哑的叫了出来，仿佛一头崩溃的野兽，他双手被发带束缚，只能放在自己胯前握着自己的性器。

“爽？”  
麦克雷粗着嗓子笑了声，握着半藏抬在空中晃动的脚踝，半蹲着自上向下地开始顶胯猛干他。

狭小的浴室里回荡着肉体碰撞的声音和濡湿的抽插水声，半藏发情得太厉害了，黏滑的淫水和着精液从两人结合的地方喷溅出来，顺着他的大腿往外淌。

半藏的胸肌非常厚实，在麦克雷凶猛的操干下全身肌肉都在晃动，连一对胸肌也不例外，被撞得不停抖动，上面的竜纹也不断起伏着。

他皱着眉，脸上依旧是那副严肃又受难的表情，下颚的胡茬上都是他无意识流出的口水，麦克雷不喜欢半藏这幅受刑的模样，下身越顶越深，直到顶到个柔软又有些粗砺的口子。

半藏顿时濒死般抽气，无力地吼着：“拔出去，该死…你犯规了…”

“嗯……来吧，尝尝新花样……我可没有什么规则。”  
麦克雷声音低沉又醇厚，他伸手拍了一把半藏饱满的屁股，打的那挺翘的臀肉不停晃动，留下了个醒目的掌印。

下身则恶劣地一个深插操进了半藏的生殖口，日本武士腿根有些痉挛地夹住了麦克雷的腰肢，机械的关节蹭得他腰肢生疼。

“源氏操过你这儿吗？他可没办法像我一样……”  
麦克雷一下一下地深顶，一次一次地撞开那个极窄的小口，将粗大的性器埋入半藏无人问津的生殖腔，那是他发情的粘液的源头，里面堵着满满的淫汤，温暖又潮湿。

高大的美国人腹部还缠着绷带，因为忘情的凶猛动作而裂开的伤口渗出了些血迹，他舔了舔满是烟草味的嘴唇，倾身下压把阴茎对准了半藏的生殖口，以自身体重最后一个全力贯穿，深深地操开了那肉口。

“把你肚子射满。”

半藏眼前发黑，张着嘴却叫不出声音，他被这个男人完完全全地操到了从来没有人进入过的深处。

麦克雷下身浓密的阴毛摩擦着半藏刚被剃得一片光滑的股间，搔得他穴口旁的嫩肉又痛又痒。

男人沉重的阴囊拍打着他的屁股，将半藏圆润的臀肉打得发红。

年轻时他的弟弟只要敢在做爱时把老二探入他的生殖口，总免不了事后一顿胖揍，然而现在一把年纪的半藏却被该死的队友乘人之危不管不顾地将阴茎操进了最深的地方。

无法抑制的生理泪水从有些眼纹的狭长双眼两边淌下，中年的日本武士想不出威胁或是震慑的措辞，沙哑的呻吟带上了几分难得的哭腔。

他失去了荣耀，此刻还要再被加以屈辱。

杰西放下他的双腿，从正面再度进入到半藏的后穴中，放缓了动作开始温柔地抽插，“噗呲”的水声闷在浴缸中暧昧而情色。

中年武士的腿无力地搭在浴缸两侧，精瘦的小腿被身上男人抽插侵犯的动作带得上下摇晃。

麦克雷伸手帮他撸动着身前的性器，看着半藏被操得发红的后穴紧紧含着自己的老二吞吐着，感觉自己又硬了三分。

他伸手去搂半藏的脑袋，温柔地舔吻对方，安抚般低声道：“半藏，别难过，这没什么耻辱的，做爱是件好事。”

“况且你真是辣得要命，我快憋不住了。”

回应他的却是半藏咬破了他的舌头，岛田家曾经的少主眼神迷离地瞪着他，嘴角有些血迹。

“我迟早要把你开膛破肚……”  
可他屁股里还含着麦克雷的老二呢。

麦克雷压着半藏的身体，两人紧密地贴在一起耸动着，湿热的肌肉无间地厮磨着，他只要稍微坏心眼地顶顶已经埋进半藏生殖腔的性器，身下的武士便会全身痉挛地发颤，屁股里涌着水，任由他勾着舌头深吻。

他没有任何时候比现在都想念自己的另外一只机械义肢了，麦克雷单手抓着半藏厚实的胸肌蹂躏着，却为不能兼顾他两边而懊恼。

就在两个男人在浴缸里肉体纠缠不休的时候，门口响起了敲门声。

半藏一个激灵睁开了双眼，清醒了不少，他本来约定和源氏八点出去解决生理需求，但是此刻却有人捷足先登了。

他看了看怀里咬着自己乳头舔弄的棕发男人，挣扎着想起身。

麦克雷有些不耐烦的把他捆住双手往自己头上一套，单手搂着半藏的腰把他抱了起来。

他屁股里还深深地含着麦克雷粗大火热的阴茎，被这体位变换激得浑身发软，只能抱着高大的男人，双腿夹紧了麦克雷的腰。

麦克雷低头吻了吻半藏放在自己脖子旁结实胳膊上的纹身。下身慢条斯理地在半藏的后穴中搅弄出淫靡的水声，单手揉着半藏的屁股，半藏的屁股结实又富有肉感。

“源氏？”

半藏额头都是汗水，脸色发红，他别过头不愿意回答。

麦克雷倒是心领神会抱着半藏一路边走边操，一路走到了门口。

一路上麦克雷的性器被半藏的生殖腔紧紧裹着磨蹭，半藏胸膛剧烈起伏着却不敢叫出声音来，麦克雷倒是善解人意地深吻他，两人的口水顺着下巴一路淌到胸膛上。

麦克雷胸口茂密的毛发狠厉地抵着半藏光滑的胸肌和肿胀的乳头摩擦，把脆弱的乳孔摩擦得又疼又爽。

“哥？”  
源氏略带电子音的声线隔着门响起。

听到弟弟的声音，半藏有些惊慌却又深陷在和麦克雷纠缠的性爱中无法自拔。

臂力强悍的美国男人单手搂着同样强壮的武士用站姿从下往上地猛操着，半藏泪水横流，喉咙中闷着崩溃的呻吟，他还来不及痉挛挣扎就被麦克雷放了下来。

男人坚挺火热的阴茎拔出的一瞬间，半藏的腿几乎软得跪下地面，但机械义肢还是支撑住了他瘫软的身体。

麦克雷一把将他背对着自己摁在门上，下身一个猛插，重新贯入半藏后穴，操开他已经不堪折磨的红肿生殖口，在最深处成了结。

两人的动作在门板上一声巨响，显然把门后的源氏吓得懵住了。

半藏发出声带着哭腔的嘶哑呻吟，被强壮高大的牛仔死死压住，动弹不得，在门板上的双手握成了拳，两只手臂青筋纠结，崩溃地捶打着木门。

麦克雷咬在他后颈的腺体上，揉着他已经被打肿的屁股，下身在半藏生殖腔中成结的阴茎开始射精。

他已经彻底被这个讨人厌的美国佬操开了，被他上下同时标记，被射了一生殖腔的精液。

甚至有可能为他怀孕。

门外没了动静，源氏也不是未经人事的少年，自然也明白屋子里的人在干什么，麦克雷不但操了他的哥哥，还挑衅了他。

门外响起龙啸和愤怒的高呼，一面墙瞬间踏了一半，源氏握着竜一文字愤怒地冲进房间，却看到浑身赤裸的杰西·麦克雷大马金刀地坐在破旧的牛皮沙发上，他怀里抱着的便是自己同样一丝不挂的哥哥。

半藏下颚的胡茬上挂着些精液，臂膀一直到胸膛上的竜纹身也遍布着精斑，他双目涣散地望着地板，双腿大张地坐在麦克雷身上将男人的性器尽根含入。

深红的阴茎才射过一次，现在正小幅度地在半藏的后穴中磨蹭着，因为被标记而潮吹的日本武士，在麦克雷每一次抽出时便从缝隙中涌出大股的粘液。

空气中的信息素已经与以前截然不同。

半藏已经被麦克雷标记了。

暴怒的源氏一言不发的抬起了手中的镖，麦克雷看了他一眼，说：“小子，别急，给你看个好戏。”

麦克雷一手揪住半藏一只肿胀的深红乳尖，下身开始凶猛地抽插已经倍受蹂躏的后穴，搅得已经灌满了精液的生殖腔咕叽作响。

半藏额边的刘海晃动着，他浓黑的眉毛上滴下汗水，脸上已经没了最初的隐忍，反而全是陌生的灭顶情欲和无法自拔。

硕大的阴囊上下晃动着猛拍半藏的臀尖，在麦克雷恶意地搓动挤弄下，武士已经涨红的性器中断断续续地流出精液，顺着粗长的柱体一路流到两人结合的地方，和半藏自己后穴分泌的清液混在一起，再被麦克雷抽插的动作打成泡沫。

精液刚流完，半藏的阴茎又喷出股股淡黄的尿液，淋在面前积灰的红地毯上。

半藏被极端的快感逼迫得仰头靠着麦克雷挣扎喘息着，腿根剧颤着，在杰西把软下的阴茎滑出来之后，失禁般涌出股股精液和淫水的混合液体。

麦克雷随手拿起一旁茶几上的维和者一把捅进了半藏合不拢的后穴中，武士被冰冷的枪管插入后又抽搐了一下，却紧闭双眼，无力再责骂任何人。

“别流出来了，含好我的种。”  
麦克雷点好只新的雪茄，用嘴唇摩挲着半藏灰白的鬓发，低声说。

“源氏……出去。”

源氏知道自己不能杀了麦克雷，先不论能不能敌得过这个所向披靡的枪手，但是他已经标记了自己的兄长。

况且他的确不能解决OMEGA的发情期，让麦克雷胜任这个工作，也不是坏事。

源氏离开后，麦克雷握着手中没上膛的左轮又缓缓地开始抽插怀中中年武士湿淋淋的后穴。

半藏因为下身使力，腹肌绷出明显的形状，昏沉地听见那可恶的美国佬的声音：“我说过你会喜欢和我做爱的，半藏。”

“来吧，你还在发情呢。我们还有下一轮。”


End file.
